


Обещание

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Название:ОбещаниеЗадание:«Законы, запреты, правила, табу»Автор:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Бета:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Размер:драббл, 534 словаПейринг/Персонажи:Хего Дамаск/Шив ПалпатинКатегория:слэшЖанр:ангстРейтинг:RПредупреждения:запрет на поцелуи по медицинским причинамПримечание:частичная АУ сцены в раздевалке душевой из романа "Дарт Мол: Взаперти", Плэгас не ушел и разговор пошел несколько иначе.Размещение:только после деанонаДля голосования:#. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Обещание"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Обещание  
>  **Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 534 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск/Шив Палпатин  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** R   
> **Предупреждения:** запрет на поцелуи по медицинским причинам  
>  **Примечание:** частичная АУ сцены в раздевалке душевой из романа "Дарт Мол: Взаперти", Плэгас не ушел и разговор пошел несколько иначе.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Обещание"

Они оба ненадолго замолчали. 

— Зачем вы здесь на самом деле, учитель? — не выдержал Палпатин. — Разве все это мы не могли обсудить завтра, во время встречи? Или по голосвязи?

Плэгас долго молчал, и Палпатину стало не по себе под его пристальным взглядом. Потом тихо, едва слышно из-за маски транспиратора послышался вздох.

— Может быть, я соскучился по тебе, — наконец сказал он. 

На секунду не сдержав удивления, Палпатин замер, но моментально взял себя в руки и, лукаво улыбнувшись, сделав шаг к сидящему Плэгасу.

— Это так? Настолько, что даже не могли подождать? Или хотели застать меня врасплох? 

Сделав еще несколько шагов, Палпатин остановился вплотную к учителю, соприкоснувшись с ним коленями. Плэгас сразу же поднял голову, чтобы смотреть на него, и Палпатин усмехнулся. Это была знакомая игра.

— Долго вы тут сидели? Или вы не просто ждали меня? Вы смотрели? Вам понравилось?

Глаза Плэгаса вспыхнули, загоревшись золотом, и он лишь молча кивнул, не собираясь отрицать очевидное. Не выдержав, Палпатин подался вперед, оседлав учителя, и большие ладони Плэгаса привычно легли на его бедра, поддерживая. Неподвязанный халат разошелся на его груди, обнажая порозовевшую от горячей воды кожу. 

— Знаете, а я ведь думал о вас там, в душе. Воображал, как вы прижимаете меня к стене, а по нашим телам течет вода. А потом вы целуете меня в шею и плечи, медленно и нежно, как вам нравится. 

— Сидиус, ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Палпатин прижал указательный палец к холодному металлу маски, заставив его замолчать, — это моя фантазия, забыли?

— Так тебе не хватает моих поцелуев? — задумчиво спросил Плэгас, чуть вопросительно склонив голову к плечу. Он пытался рассмотреть на лице Палпатина эмоции, но ничего не увидел.

— Может быть. А может, мне не хватает вашего рта на моем члене. Или ощущения зубов на внутренней стороне бедра, а может, мне надоело видеть этот криффов кусок металла у вас на лице и слышать ваш голос сквозь него, — раздраженно закончил Палпатин и резко поднялся, собираясь уйти.

— Сидиус, постой. Постой!

Рука Плэгаса поймала его за запястье и на секунду сдавила почти до боли, но потом хватка ослабла.

— Вы испортили мою фантазию своими комментариями, — почти капризно заявил Палпатин, пытаясь найти спокойствие за привычным негодованием и высвободить руку. — Пустите.

Плэгас не отпустил. Он поднялся во весь свой рост и, потянув Палпатина к себе, навис над ним, склонив голову. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу снять маску, не сейчас, не здесь.

— Да, знаю, — перебил его Палпатин. — Без нее вы не сможете дышать и умрете. А теперь, раз мы это выяснили, отпустите меня, уже поздно. 

— Но я бы хотел.

Палпатин замер.

— Что? 

Плэгас склонился еще ниже, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в лицо. Глаза Палпатина были голубыми.

— Это все, что я могу сейчас. Но я бы хотел поцеловать тебя, по-настоящему. Может быть, я был не прав, лишив этого нас обоих. В ближайшее время я собираюсь решить этот вопрос. И тогда…

Плэгас не договорил, с изумлением замерев, когда почувствовал, как Палпатин порывисто прижимается губами к металлу его транспиратора. Этот странный поцелуй длился всего пару секунд, а после Палпатин высвободил свое запястье и отступил. Развернувшись, он пошел прочь из комнаты. Уже в дверях Палпатин повернулся к все еще удивленному Плэгасу. 

— Вы мне пообещали, — только и сказал он, а потом стремительно вышел, так и не потрудившись завязать халат.

Плэгас остался один в опустевшей раздевалке.


End file.
